Final
by NJCD
Summary: Clare and Eli's divorce. Not a one-shot anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm working on a story, "Starving Dogs"...The summary is on my profile, check it out so I know who's interested.**

**_-NJCD_**

* * *

"Where are you gonna go?" Eli asked. I scoffed, "Like you fucking care anymore." Eli huffed, like he always does when he doesn't get his way, "Can you just tell me?"

"An apartment, Eli. I'll-I'll find an apartment until I can actually get a house. I told you that, so tell me why your acting like you care." I demand.

Eli and I were sitting at our—soon to be _his_—kitchen table. Caleb and Dylan weren't yet up, but Eli and I had both gotten up early, probably to avoid eachother, which had obviously backfired.

"I'm not pretending. I—" He sighed, "I don't want to feel like I'm throwing you out on the streets when this is over." I roll my eyes, "Save it for someone who will fall for your shit." A meek voice came from the stairs, "Are you fighting again?"

We both turned to see our youngest son, Caleb, looking at us with sad eyes. "Go back upstairs." Eli said. I turned to him, before our son could react, "He asked you a question. Don't just send him away!" Eli rolled his eyes, "Here we go again..." I storm upstairs, pushing past Caleb.

I hear Eli coming up after me. We go into the bedroom, and close the door. "What is your problem?" He demanded. "You said we wouldn't end up like my parents!" I practically yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"In highschool, you said-you said we weren't like my parents, referring to _their_ divorce!" He chuckled, as if this entire situation is funny to him, "That was highschool, Clare. I didn't-"

"Don't say you didn't mean it! You did at the time!" I took a small breath, "I just-I...i never thought I would be getting divorced."

"Don't come bitching to me. You're the one who came home with the forms, not me." He snapped suddenly. "I can't handle your attitude anymore! And the way Dylan is being influenced by you! Have you seen the way he dresses?!"

"Dammit, Clare, he looks fine! You're just so judgmental!" I take a few seconds to regain myself, then say, "Whatever, Eli. I'm going out."

"No, you're not...we...we still need to discuss custody, Clare." I bit my lip and looked at him, "I don't want to do this now, Eli."

"You always say that! We can't just ignore it!" I consider what I'm going to say, then blurted it out, "You're a bad influence on them."

"I'm what?" Eli repeated. "You're a bad influence. I mean, the way Dylan dresses and Caleb has been talking back." I elaborate. A pissed-off smile comes across Eli's face, "And that's my fault, right? Because I used to wear black in highschool-"

"Used to?! You haven't changed! Look at you." Eli suddenly got really close to me, "You know, you used to like the way I dressed. What happened? You turned into an even more stuck up prude!"

"And you turned into a monster." I countered. "Yeah, when you shoved divorce papers in my face, for no damn reason! I did everything to make you happy!" He screamed.

"Stop yelling!" Caleb shouted, "You guys don't even have to get divorced! Just go to marriage counseling..." He whimpered. Dylan suddenly appeared aside him, "They've made their mind. Just remember that when they say 'It's not because of you.', it's a lie."

"Dylan!" Eli intervened, "It's not anyone's fault except your mom's!" I feel a sharp pain in my heart. "How is this my fault!" The only way I could feel strong was to yell at Eli. "I'm sorry, Clare. I forgot that filing the divorce makes it no one's fault!" I could only scoff, "You cheated on me! You had sex with another women!"

"I'm going to Jessie's house." Dylan muttered. "Do you have your wallet?" I scoffed, knowing Eli was referring to what was _in _Dylan's wallet: condoms. "Oh, great, Eli! Encourage him to have sex! He's 14!"

"I was having sex all the time when I was 14, what's the fucking deal?!" He roared. "Yeah, with your ex." He chuckled, again, cruelly, "Does that upset you, Clare?"

"Does it bother you that she's dead?!" Eli froze when I said that, then stormed past me, bumping his shoulder against mine, hard, "And I'm the bad influence..." He growled.

* * *

"You didn't sign here." I pushed the paper back to him. He laid his arm across the top of the paper and slowly signed the paper. His head was turned down, staring at the divorce papers. A tear suddenly fell from his face and onto the papers.

"He shoved them away, back to me, and wiped his face. "Are you okay?" I said softly. "I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth, "I just...I never thought..." He took a breath in, "I didn't think I'd get divorced."

I stood up, "I need air." He stared at me as I walked to the door, I could feel his eyes on mine, "I'll drop these off."

"You don't have to turn them in now!" He cried. "What?" He seemed to rack his brain for excuses, and I knew he was just trying to prolong this, "Eli...we have to get this over with."

"What about custody?" Eli's face twisted and he sighed. "You're right. I...I guess, you're right. Go file the divorce Clare. We can discuss that later."

I opened the door, but Eli stopped me again, "Clare...umm, you moved all your stuff to the apartment, huh?" I nodded. "So...you're gonna go back there?"

"I should get used to the place..."

* * *

"What're you doing here?" Eli asked. He was in only long pajama pants, and looked as if he hadn't shaved for weeks. "I just...I wanted to tell you that the divorce was finalized. Here—" I hand him his copy of the divorce certificate.

"So this is it?" Hr confirmed, looking it over. "We have to discuss custody sometime...we can't just do this—this one day, I get 'em, oe day you get them" We stand there for a moment, then I lean close and hug him. We stay like that, hugging for a few minutes, then I pull away.

"Sorry. I—I" I sighed, "Goodbye, Eli."


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all wanted another chapter. Here it is.**

**So, I'm going to do something I've never done before:  
I will be taking request for stories! Like, you tell me what you want to be written, and I shall write it! **

* * *

I took a long drag of the cigarette. It's funny how things turn out. I grew up with my parents and teachers telling my not to smoke. I told myself I'm not gonna smoke. Both my elementary and middle school had an entire program about not smoking and what's in cigarettes. I promised myself I'll never, ever gonna smoke.

And here I am smoking my 7th cigarette.

Today.

Everything seems to have fallen apart since the divorce. I took up smoking and drink more than often. It's not like I get drunk every night or anything. I drink more than often, though. But when it's my week to take care of the kids, I lay off the drinks. I'm responsible.

In fact, Caleb and Dylan will be home any minute now. I took another drag of the cigarette and toss is onto the ground, where lots of other have been discarded.

At the time, when the divorce was being filed, all I could do was point out Clare's flaws. I wish I hadn't now. I should've apologized. I shouldn't have even slept with someone else. I messed up. And the divorce was no one's fault but my own.

Stomping out the cigarette, I went inside and sat on the couch. Just as I did, the front door opened and Caleb walked in. "Hi, dad. Bye, dad." He sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Then bound in Dylan and his girlfriend. "Hey dad. Jessie and I are going upstairs." He smirked at me. "How was school?"

"Fine."

"And your moms?"

He shrugged, "It's okay. It's smaller than here though. But I guess we don't need all the space." Jessie elbowed him. "Uh, sorry, dad. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, guys. Go have fun..." I muttered. "Mom wanted to talk to you. She's outside." Dylan added. Jessie tugged him and they gave each other a small smile, a suggesting smile, and ran upstairs. It's obvious they're going to have sex, so I just don't get why Clare brought them both over.

I run my hands through my hair and stand up to go see what Clare wants. Just as Dylan said, she's standing outside. "Hey. What's up?"

She looked past me, "Can I come inside?" I raise my eyebrows, "Uh, yeah. Come in." I step aside and sit on one of the kitchen stools, "What's up, Clare?"

"Caleb got in a fight today." She sat down next to me. "Yeah? Did he win?" She scoffed softly, "It doesn't ma-have you been smoking?"

"I have a cigarette sometimes."

"When did you start smoking? Why are you smoking?" Her face shows genuine concern. "I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! Are you smoking around the kids?" I run my fingers through my hair, "No, Clare! I'm not stupid like you think!"

"Smoking will kill you." She said, "Do you want that to happen? I don't want you-"

"I'm gonna die eventually!" I snapped. Then, lowering my voice, I said, "You didn't come over to discuss my smoking or drinking or whatever. Tell me about the fight."

"Drinking? How much do-"

"Never mind, okay? Just tell me about the fight." She nodded, "I don't know what it was about, but Caleb gave the other boy a black eye. He's suspended for 2 days. And, Eli, I don't want you to encourage this. I don't want him to be off the hook. Don't let him watch TV or anything. Just keep him on a tight leash. I don't need him thinking that fighting is okay."

"It's my week with him. I can decide what his punishment is." She looked exasperated, "I know that, okay? But...just don't encourage this, alright?"

"Fine. Are we done?" I sighed.

"Why do you smoke?" She asked. I rub my eyes. Telling her the truth and just complying would make this all go faster.

"It helps with my...umm, panic attacks..." I say softly, into my chest. "You didn't need to smoke before. You had panic attacks before the di-you had them before."

"I had someone to hold me before." I looked at her stunned blue eyes, "I don't smoke by the kids, though. So it's fine."

"What about the pills you took in high school? Those helped with anxiety." I chuckled, "I ran out of those _in high school_. I'd need to see a therapist to even consider getting some. Besides, I'm fine."

"Okay." She accepted, unwillingly.

"Clare-uh, you know that Dylan's having sex, right?" I asked timidly. Him and Jessie didn't have sex all the time, but they sure did have it.

"It's because you're encouraging it." She said.

"It's because they're teenagers. We had sex when we were in high school." I argued, remembering the night of prom. I remember how nervous she was, yet confident.

"We only had sex occasionally! Besides, we were much older than them. I was 17, you were 18. Dylan turns 15 next week and Jessie is only 14. They shouldn't be having sex."

"I had sex when I was 15 and Julia never got pregnant or anything. We used condoms, just like they do. And so did we when we were teenagers."

"But you shouldn't be encouraging it." I shrugged, "My dad did." Clare rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I just don't think it's good to be encouraging sex. They're too young. Just talk to them or something, Eli."

"You're not my wife, I don't have to listen to you."

"I would still be if you hadn't fucked another women!" Clare hissed.

I suddenly stood up, "You're the one who filed the fucking divorce! You wouldn't even talk about it!" I screamed.

She hardly reacted. Instead, she stood up, "I still want to talk to you. Just...Eli, take a break." She urged. Her caring blue eyes looked deeply into mine. A sigh escaped my mouth, "Okay...I'll go sit outside."

Clare always knew when I was overwhelmed. In some ways, she treated me like I was 5, but I guess I needed that.

With sagging shoulders, I walked to the back porch and sat on the steps where I often sat.

Pulling out a cigarette my pack of Camel cigarettes out, I flicked my lighter a few times before I successfully lit it.

I glanced behind me several times to look at Clare. She was still sitting on one of the stools and I realized I should've offered her a drink.

I almost felt like crying. thinking of how good Clare and I were together made me sad. We were perfect. And this was the perfect example. Julia never knew when I was having a panic attack. She never held me. It's not that she was a bad girlfriend, she was a fine girlfriend, but she didn't really understand me.

Clare just knew how to take care of me.

Finishing the cigarette, I toss it on the ground, stomp it out and go back inside. "Hey. I'm fine now." I walked past her and into the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?" I ask, pulling out some glasses.

"Just water."

I nodded and put ice in both the cups, but filled mine with beer and instead of water. "Here." I placed the water in front of her and sat on a stool on the other side of the counter/bar.

"Thank you." She sipped the water, "How have you been?" She looked genuinely worried.

"I've been good. And you?" She looks unsatisfied, "Fine. Both the kids grades are slipping."

"Their parents just divorced 2 months ago. Remember when your parents split? You cried a lot." She suddenly looked as if she was going to cry, "We should've talked about it..."

"About getting a divorce?" I asked, feeling my heart swell. She regrets it. She regrets it! Maybe she would marry me again.

"I have to go." She stood up and rushed out of the house.


End file.
